contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Edmond Couchot
Edmond Couchot est un artiste contemporain français. Son parcours artistique Après des recherches où il tente une synthèse plastique entre la peinture gestuelle et le cinétisme, Edmond Couchot s’intéresse à la participation du spectateur et réalise, entre 1965 et 1973, une série de dispositifs cybernétiques qu’il appelle « mobiles musicaux », susceptibles de réagir à des stimulations sonores (musique, voix, bruits divers) et d'en proposer instantanément des interprétations visuelles où l'automatisme est nuancé par une intervention dosée du hasard. La micro-informatique n’existant pas à l’époque, il bricole lui-même ses circuits électroniques, tout en négociant avec les ingénieurs d’IBM et de Texas Instruments. Il construit d’abord une première machine, Sémaphora I, sensible aux ondes hertziennes. On tourne un bouton pour changer de programme radio, ce qui entraîne un changement des structures lumineuses et mobiles. Couchot présente ensuite, à Paris, en 1965, un deuxième mobile, Sémaphora II, capable, lui (ou elle), de percevoir la musique, sous le parrainage du Groupe de recherche musicale de l'ORTF (dirigé alors par Pierre Schaeffer), puis, en 1966, un troisième mobile, Sémaphora III, au Théâtre de l'Athénée, élaboré selon le même principe mais plus complexe dans son comportement. Il participe à différentes expositions (notamment à Monte-Carlo de Demain, exposition organisée par Pierre Restany et dédiée à l’art, à la culture et aux technologies avancées), à une manifestation itinérante en Amérique du Sud, à la Ve Biennale internationale de Paris, au Festival du film d'avant-garde de Knokke-le-Zout (Belgique), à l’exposition Cinétisme et environnement à Grenoble, en 1968, pour laquelle il réalise son "Animation pour une piscine", dispositif lumineux sensible aux sons et aux mouvements des baigneurs dans un bassin qui préfigure une vingtaine d’années auparavant les situations d’« immersion » propres à la réalité virtuelle. Il répond en 1973 à une commande du Ministère de la Culture pour le lycée de Biscarosse avec Orion — mur lumineux de 8m x 2m — générant automatiquement des successions de constellations lumineuses dont les sources sont animées de pulsations battant à des rythmes toujours renouvelés et définis par des paramètres stochastiques sur lesquels le spectateur a le loisir d'intervenir partiellement. Invité par Frank Popper à participer, en 1969, à la création du Département d’arts plastiques de l’Université expérimentale de Vincennes, il commence à enseigner. Il a aussi la chance de rencontrer dans cette même université une équipe de chercheurs, des informaticiens, des artistes (musiciens et peintres) parmi lesquels Michel Bret, Hervé Huitric et Monique Nahas), dont il partage les idées et avec lesquels il fonde, en 1982, avec la collaboration de Marie-Hélène Tramus, enseignante en arts plastiques, un nouveau département, Arts et Technologies de l'Image, qu’il dirigera jusqu’en 2000 : première formation en France à offrir à des étudiants, venus de différents horizons, un enseignement technologique approfondi appliqué à des fins artistiques, avec la possibilité de poursuivre leurs études jusqu’au doctorat. Parallèlement, Edmond Couchot participe au centre de recherche universitaire Images numériques dont il a la responsabilité jusqu’en 1995, et, après avoir soutenu son doctorat d’État en 1985, dirige des thèses qui sont parmi les premiers travaux universitaires à s’interroger sur les technologies numériques et leurs incidences sur les arts. Il contribue également à la création et à l’enseignement de plusieurs formations en universités ou aux beaux-arts, en France, en Belgique et en Suisse, à l’école d’art de Lausanne, où il a enseigné pendant plus de dix ans. Depuis quelques années, les ressources de l’informatique en temps réel lui permettent de prolonger et de développer ses premières recherches, l’interactivité numérique se substituant logiquement à la participation du spectateur. Associer de plus en plus étroitement celui-ci à la création de l’œuvre, impliquer en outre le corps dans cette cocréation — et déplacer ainsi les relations traditionnelles de l’œuvre, du spectateur et de l’artiste — reste un souci constant chez Couchot. Le dispositif intitulé "Je sème à tout vent" (réalisé en collaboration avec Michel Bret) en est une illustration : c’est avec son souffle que le spectateur agit en temps réel sur l’image et la fait vivre indéfiniment (une plume qui vole ou un pissenlit dont les akènes se dispersent dans l’espace). Cette œuvre a été acquise par le Musée européen de la photographie et a obtenu le prix de la Société civile des auteurs multimédia en 2001. Depuis 1988, Edmond Couchot a participé à une douzaine d’expositions internationales (France, Angleterre, Allemagne, Canada, Brésil, Japon, Corée, Italie). Couchot a, par ailleurs, contribué à l'organisation de plusieurs expositions — notamment Electra, au Musée national d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris en 1983 (avec une salle dédiée à l'Image numérique où pour la première fois en France des œuvres interactives sur ordinateur sont présentées au public) —, à la rédaction de diverses études et rapports (dont l’étude commandée par la Direction des arts plastiques en 1993 sur le développement des nouvelles technologies et leur relation à l’art), ainsi qu’à de très nombreux colloques, manifestations, jurys, comités de rédaction, direction de séminaires, etc., en France et à l'étranger. Il a exercé au cours de l’année scolaire 2001-2002 les fonctions de Conseiller pédagogique pour les arts à la Direction de l’enseignement supérieur. Le théoricien de l'art Se considérant plutôt comme un « artiste intermittent » en marge du système de l’« art contemporain », Edmond Couchot se consacre de plus en plus à des activités théoriques. Passionné par les sciences et les techniques, et en particulier par la cybernétique, il fait partie, dès le début des années soixante, de la Société française de cybernétique (présidée par Abraham Moles, auteur bien connu de Théorie de l’information et perception esthétique) où se retrouvent, informaticiens, mathématiciens, architectes, philosophes, sociologues, musiciens, plasticiens et autres. Depuis le début des années quatre-vingt, il étudie les rapports des arts de l'image et des techniques informatiques. Il a publié sur ce sujet plus de quatre-vingt-dix articles (traduits en espagnol, portugais, anglais, allemand, néerlandais, italien, coréen, polonais et japonais. Six de ces articles dont le premier remonte à 1982 sont disponibles sur le site www.olats.org/setF6.html) et trois livres. *Le premier — Image. De l'optique au numérique, Hermès, Paris, 1988 —, reprend en partie sa thèse de doctorat d’État et traite de l'apparition du nouveau système de figuration fondé sur la simulation numérique. L’auteur analyse le passage de l’optique au numérique et les relations que les techniques de figuration entretiennent avec les arts visuels et la culture. Alors que les premières nous poussaient à représenter le réel (ou à mettre cette représentation en défaut), les dernières nous invitent à le simuler. L’image numérique s’ouvre sur un univers virtuel, en puissance, à vivre et à revivre indéfiniment, jamais totalement actualisable. Elle bouleverse radicalement l’économie symbolique de notre système de figuration du monde. De la capacité à comprendre cette nouvelle image, à l’expérimenter et à la rêver, dépend désormais notre culture. *Le second livre — La Technologie dans l’art. De la photographie à la réalité virtuelle, Éditions Jacqueline Chambon, 1998 —, analyse l’emprise que la technologie, et derrière elle, la science et sa raison, font peser désormais sur l’art, à l’insu même de tous. Pour saisir la complexité et l’ampleur de cette influence, l’auteur entraîne ses lecteurs dans un parcours ininterrompu qui part de la photographie pour se terminer à la pointe la plus avancée du numérique. Parcours au long duquel il repose quelques questions capitales introduites par la modernité depuis Baudelaire, revisite un certain nombre d’œuvres caractéristiques et en présente de nouvelles, avec un point de vue original. Celui des relations qui s’établissent entre le sujet et les automatismes machiniques. Couchot montre comment ces relations ont évolué avec la photographie, le cinéma et la télévision, et ce qu’elles deviennent sous l’hégémonie grandissante et irrépressible du numérique quand l’homme s’appareille désormais à la machine à travers des interfaces de plus en plus affinées. *La troisième publication, L’Art numérique. Comment la technologie vient au monde de l’art, Flammarion, février 2003, en collaboration avec Norbert Hillaire, retrace l’histoire de l’art numérique, art nouveau mais largement ignoré ou méconnu. L’ouvrage en dresse un panorama mondial, en relève les nouvelles tendances et en définit la spécificité. Les auteurs y analysent aussi les raisons qui ont maintenu cet art hors du champ « officiel » de l’art — raisons particulièrement fortes en France où règne une certaine technophobie —, son rapport à l’État, aux institutions et à la critique ainsi qu’à la mondialisation du marché de l’art, de l’économie, des industries culturelles, de la science et de la technique. Edmond Couchot est Professeur émérite de l'Université de Paris VIII depuis septembre 2000 et continue, à ce titre, d’assumer des directions de thèses et de participer aux jurys de doctorat et d’habilitation à diriger des recherches. Bibliographie Articles *«Le fantôme d'Humphrey Bogart ou Quelques questions sur la technologie», Recherches sociologiques, Les sociologies, volume XIII, N°1-2, 1982. *«La synthèse numérique de l'image : vers un nouvel ordre visuel», revue Traverses, n°26, octobre 1982. *«Prise de vue, prise de temps», Les cahiers de la photo, n°8, mars 1983. *«Images numériques» («Digital images») et *«Images et Electricité» («Images and Electricity»), catalogue de l'exposition «Electra», Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris, décembre 1983. *«Image puissance image», Revue d'esthétique, n°7, juin 1984. *«Sens et contiguïté : la contagion de l'image», revue Traverses, n°32, août 1984. *«Les lendemains de la machine», ouvrage collectif autour de l'exposition «Les Immatériaux», 1984, 34 auteurs pour un colloque, CCI-Centre Georges Pompidou, mars 1985. *«Hybridations», ouvrage collectif Modernes et après ; les Immatériaux, Autrement, avril 1985. *«Entrée des artistes», ouvrage collectif La provocation : Hommes et machines en société, CESTA, mai 1985. *«A la recherche du Temps réel», revue Traverses, n°35, septembre 1985. *«Tissage, Métissage : une culture numérique», actes du colloque «L'Imaginaire numérique», Imaginaire numérique, Hermès, avril 1986. *«Temps numérique et communication», revue Temps libre, 1985. *«Une double compétence : pourquoi faire?», actes de «La semaine de l'image électronique», CESTA, avril 1986. *«(Le masque et l'écran)», Revue d'esthétique, n°10, (Vidéo-Vidéo), juillet 1986. *«Von Bild zur Digitalkultur», Ars electronica 86 ; Computer Tage, actes du colloque de Linz, juin 1986. *«The training of artists in computer graphics», Computers and the Humanities, Paradigm Press, inc., Osprey, Florida, États-Unis, juillet-septembre 1986. *«Médias et Immédias», ouvrage collectif Art et Communication, Osiris, Paris, décembre 1986. *«La mémoire vive», Japon, Art vivant, n°1, janvier 1987. *«Les deux mondes», actes du 2 colloque «L'Imaginaire numérique», Imaginaire numérique, Hermès,1986. *«Sujet, Objet, Image», ouvrage collectif Nouvelles images, nouveau réel - Cahier internationaux de sociologie, PUF, Paris, janvier-juin 1987. *«Pluie, vapeur et vitesse - Lumière et calcul dans les processus automatiques de génération d'images», collectif La vitesse, revue Corps écrit, n°24, PUF, Paris, décembre 1987. *«Synthèse et simulation : l'autre image», ouvrage collectif Contre-bande, revue Hors-Cadre, PUV, avril 1988. *«Vices et vertus du virtuel», in actes du colloqueVers une culture de l'interactivité, Cité des Sciences et de l'Industrie, La Villette, Paris, mai 1988. *«La mosaïque ordonnée ou l'écran saisi par le calcul», Revue d'esthétique, septembre 1988. *«L'Odyssée, mille fois ou Les machines à langage», revue Traverses, n° 44-45, août 1988. *«HD-GC, une hybridation nécessaire», Computer Image & Hi-vision, CG 88, Tokyo, novembre 1988. *«La synthèse du temps», Les chemins du virtuel : Simulation informatique et création industrielle, Cahiers du CCI, Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris, avril 1989. *«Des images en quête d'auteur», ouvrage collectif Faire image, PUV, juillet 1989. *«Art et technique. L'émergence du numérique», collectif Arts de l'ère numérique, revue La pensée, n° 268, mars-avril 1989. *«Les années de la synthèse», catalogue de l'exposition Nos années 80, Fondation Cartier, juin 1989. *«La question du temps dans les techniques électroniques et numériques de l'image», 3 semaine internationale de Vidéo, Saint-Gervais Genève, novembre 1989. *«Programmer l'invisible», revue Littérature, Anatomie de l'emblème, n° 78, mai 1990. *«Boites noires», catalogue de l'exposition Art vidéo/ Art cinéma/ Art ordinateur, Paris, janvier 1990. *«Trance machines» (en anglais et en néerlandais), in catalogue de l'exposition What a wonderfull world! Music video in architecture, Groningen Museum, Pays-Bas, 1990. *«De la représentation à la simulation. Evolution des techniques et des arts de la figuration», Culture technique (Images, techniques et société), février 1991. *«De la représentation à la simulation. Evolution des techniques et des arts de la figuration», revue Culture technique (Images, techniques et société), février 1991. *«Un fracassant Big Bang», revue Cinémas, Québec, 1991. *«Die Spiele des Realen und des Virtuellen», Digitaler Schein Ästhetik der elektronischen Medien Herausgegeben von Florian Rötzer, edition Suhrkamp, 1991. *«Une responsabilité assistée? Esthétique de la simulation», revue Art Press (Nouvelles technologies...), 1991. *«Utopie et uchronie : les univers virtuels de la simulation numérique», in Actes du quatrième colloque international de science-fiction de Nice, Revue du Centre de la Métaphore, Nice-Sophia Antipolis, 1992. *«Résonance. La condition d’intelligibilité de l’image», revue Littérature (La moire de l’image), octobre 1992. *«Incidence du numérique sur l’art», revue Le Croquant, n° 12, 1992. *«Une marge étroite mais fertile (À l’interface du réel et du virtuel)», Revue virtuelle, n° 1, Centre G. Pompidou, avril 1992. *«L’interactivité dans la relation homme/machine», en collaboration avec M. Bret et M.-H. Tramus, collectif Les clés d’une communication réussie, Dunod, Paris, 1992. *« Zwischen Reellem und Virtuellem : Die Kunst der Hybridation », in Cyberspace. Zum medialem Gesamtkunstwerk, Boer, Munich, 1993. *« Les objets-temps : Au-delà de la forme », catalogue de l’exposition Design, du XIXe au XXIe siècle, Flammarion, mai 1993. *« Des outils, des mots et des figures. Vers un nouvel état de l’art », revue Réseaux, CNET, septembre 1993. *« Da Representação à Simulação », A imagen-machina. A era das tecnologias do virtual, UFRJ, Rio de Janeiro, novembre 1993. *« Le geste et le calcul », revue Protée, automne 1993. *« Rupture et continuité - Les incidences du numérique sur l’art contemporain », collectif L’art d’aujourd’hui - Nouveaux concepts, nouveaux outils, revue Les Papiers, Presse Universitaires du Mirail, Toulouse, 1994. *« Rupture et continuité - Les incidences du numérique sur l’art contemporain », collectif L’art d’aujourd’hui - Nouveaux concepts, nouveaux outils, revue Les Papiers, Presses Universitaires du Mirail, Toulouse, 1994. *« Au-delà du cinéma. Image et temps numériques », actes du colloque Le temps au cinéma, Revue Cinémas, AQEC, Québec, 1994. *« Between the Real and the Virtual : The art of hybridization », Annual InterCommunication, Tokyo, 1994. *« Images, automatisme et subjectivité », publications du Collège iconique, groupe de recherche du Dépôt Légal, INA, 1994. *« Un supplément de temps. De la synthèse de l’image à la synthèse du temps », actes du colloque La pensée de l’image, revue Littérature, 1994. *« Le temps réel et l’interactivité dans les arts visuels », Technoculture Matrix, NTT Publishing, Tokyo, juin 1994, (en japonais). *« Les promesses de l’hybridation numérique », X, l’œuvre en procès, ouvrage collectif, Publications de la Sorbonne, janvier 1996. *« Du style et des images de synthèse », revue LIGEIA, n° 17-18, 1995-96. *« L’imagerie virtuelle : une entreprise de purification du réel », actes du colloque L’image - le su et l’insu, Sorbonne, 25 mars 1995, paru en septembre 1996. *« Des changements dans la hiérarchie du sensible - Le retour du corps », in Les Cinq sens et la création - Art, technologie et création, Champ Vallon, 1996. *« Entre lo real y lo virtual : un arte de la hibridación », in Arte en la era electrónica, Claudia Giametti, ed., Barcelona, 1997. *« Autre corps, autre image - autre image, autre corps », in Epipháneia, Minervini Editore, Napoli, avril 1997. *« A arte pode ainda ser um relógio que adiante ? O autor, a obra e o espectador na hora do tempo real », in A arte no século XXXI, UNESP, Brésil, 1997. *« Problem czasu w elektronicznych i cyfrowych technicach obrazu », revue OPCJE, Pologne, 1997.« Présence et présent du corps dans les arts interactifs », in Pour une Écologie des Médias, Revue ASTARTI-Pour l’Art Audiovisuel, Paris, 1998. *« Un hyperlien social ? », in Troisième Millénaire, le lien social, Revue La Mazarine, juin 1999. *« Medien und Neu ‘Medien’ : Von der Kommunikation zur Kommutation », Bield, Medium, Kunst, Wilhelm Fink Verlag, München, 1999. *« Contact et calcul dans les techniques figuratives », Revue Nouvelles de l’estampe, n° 167-8, BN de France, 1999-2000. *« L’art numérique : dissolution ou hybridation? », Revue Recherches en Esthétique, n° 6, oct. 2000. *« L’embarquement pour Cyber. Mythes et réalités de l’art en réseau », Revue d’Esthétique, n° 39, juillet 2001. *« La critique face à l’art numérique : Une introduction à la question », actes du séminaire Interart 1999-2000 — La Critique : le rapport à l’œuvre —, Klincksieck 2001 ; cet article est en ligne sur les sites du CICV et de l’Université de Rennes (revue en ligne Solaris). *« Digital Hybridisation. A Technique, an Aesthetic », Revue Convergence, n° 4, décembre 2002. *« L’art numérique », Encyclopaedia Universalis, 2002. *« De la communication à la commutation : l’art et le Web », Revue Ligeia — Art et Multimédia —, juillet-décembre 2003. *«Virtuel» & «Arts technologiques», Grand Dictionnaire de la Philosophie, Larousse, Paris, 2003. *«A segunda interativida. Em direção a novas práticas artísticas», in collaboration with M.-H. Tramus & M. Bret, Arte e vida no século XXI, UNESP, Brazil,2003. *« Corps hybrides, les jeux du réel et du virtuel », Revue Visio, Actes du 6 congrès international de sémiotique visuelle, Québec, 2004. *à paraître : « The Automatization of Figurative Techniques: towards the Autonomous Image », in Media Art History (titre provisoire), MIT Press, EU. Livres * Image. De l'optique au numérique, Hermès, Paris, 1988. * La Technologie dans l’art. De la photographie à la réalité virtuelle, Éditions Jacqueline Chambon, 1998 ; 271 pages. A tecnologia na arte. Da fotografica à realidade virtual, (traduction en portugais par Sandra Rey de La technologie dans l’art. De la photographie à la réalité virtuelle), 2003, Universidade federal do Rio Grande do Sul, 319 pages. * Dialogues sur l’art et la technologie Autour d’Edmond Couchot, sous la direction de François Soulages, L’Harmattan, 2001. * L’Art numérique. Comment la technologie vient au monde de l’art, Flammarion, février 2003, en collaboration avec Norbert Hillaire. Réédition en 2005, chez le même éditeur, collection "Champs". * Des Images, du temps et des machines, édité Actes Sud, 2007 Œuvres *La plume (1988) (en collaboration avec Michel Bret) *Pissenlit (1990) (en collaboration avec Michel Bret) Ces œuvres (in progress) ont subi de très nombreuse modifications depuis leur origine et ont fait l'objet des expositions suivantes Installations numériques *1988 Pixim (Paris) *1992 The Robots (Nagoya; Japon) *1995 Press/Enter (Toronto; Canada) *1995 Images du Futur (Montréal; Canada) *1995 Biennale Internationale de Kwangju (Corée) *1998 Exposition Art virtuel, création interactives et multisensorielles (Boulogne-Billancourt ; France) *1999 Bienal Mercosul (Porto Alegre ; Brésil) *2000 Art Numérique (Centre culturel Saint-Exupéry; Reims) *2001 Art.outsiders (Maison Européenne de la photographie ; Paris) *2003 Le Voyage de l’Homme immobile (Musée d’art contemporain ; Gène) *2005 Natural/Digital (numeriscausa à la Biche de Bère Gallery; Paris) La Maison Européenne de la Photographie a acquis l’œuvre Je souffle à tout vent, en septembre 2001. Liens externes * Interview Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Art numérique Catégorie:Historien de l'art Catégorie:Théoricien de l'art Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue (XXe siècle) Catégorie:Enseignant de l'Université Paris VIII en:Edmond Couchot